


High Stakes

by loseph_lostar



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kaito, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, minor chest play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loseph_lostar/pseuds/loseph_lostar
Summary: “Guess you lose.”Now Kaito’s eyes went narrow, suspicious as they scanned Yagami.  Yagami could only smirk and give him a challenging look that dared him to accused him of cheating.He huffed, admitting defeat.  “Fine.  What’d ya want?”Now Yagami’s smirk only widened as he leaned in close to Kaito and whispered something into his ear that had the man flush.  There wasn’t a protest, only a nod of agreement.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito gets FUCKED.
> 
> Or this has been sitting in my google drive since late October and I just finally had to put myself out of my misery by finishing it.

Their nights out usually consisted of shit-talking each other, too much shitty beer, and if they were lucky because they solved a case that wasn’t just finding a cat, maybe a shot of whiskey or two. It was the same thing they’d done since their early twenties and it was too much of a good thing to change. Although when Kaito suggested they spice things up as they slung back a few beers at Bantam, Yagami was colored curious.

“What’d you have in mind?” he questioned.

Kaito hummed in thought for a moment. “Darts? I’ve been getting pretty good you know, lots of practice.” He flashed that wide grin of his that always made Yagami’s heart skip a slight beat. It was a good smile that always showed off every single one of his teeth. 

“You serious, Kaito? I thought you were talkin’ about roof jumping or something exciting,” Yagami replied. Not even Kaito’s smile could hide Yagami’s disappointment that he was expecting something...more. 

“You think I can do that shit? Besides, it’s not just darts. We’ll bet something on it. I win, I get a raise.”

“I can’t even afford to give myself a raise,” the smaller man muttered in reply, but finally let out a defeated sigh. “Fine. If I win, I get something of my choice too.”

“Ain’t gonna happen, Ta-bo.” Kaito was damn near beaming now at the prospect of a raise. He went over to the darts attendant and handed over the 300 yen necessary for the game. Once he got the house dart set, he set up the game for count-up. 

If Kaito had been practicing darts, then Yagami had damn near become professional. He’d invested in some crowdfunding thing for darts and as a thank you gift, he’d gotten some personal darts. He didn’t want them to go to waste, so he’d practiced with them a lot during his off time. He didn’t want to brag or anything, but he practically could put the dart wherever he wanted on the board. Not that Kaito had to know that or anything.

They started the game with Kaito going first. He hadn’t been lying about practicing though. His first round was a low ton, a considerate improvement to when they last played a few years ago and he only managed to score slightly above 100 the whole game. But...Yagami was better. He breezed through each round with a high ton each time, easily outscoring Kaito with a final of 410 - 280. 

“What the hell was that?” Kaito asked him, almond-shaped eyes going wide. Yagami only shrugged in reply.

“Guess you lose.”

Now Kaito’s eyes went narrow, suspicious as they scanned Yagami. Yagami could only smirk and give him a challenging look that dared him to accused him of cheating. 

He huffed, admitting defeat. “Fine. What’d ya want?”

Now Yagami’s smirk only widened as he leaned in close to Kaito and whispered something into his ear that had the man flush. There wasn’t a protest, only a nod of agreement.

\----------

Kaito’s expansive back was always one of his favorite features. Every single movement caused a ripple that sparked something inside Yagami and this time was no different while he watched Kaito three fingers deep in himself. As soon as they got back ton Kaito’s dingy apartment, Yagami didn’t waste any time on cashing in his prize on their little bet and had Kaito strip practically the moment they crossed the threshold. Despite his protests, Kaito hadn’t even thought of not following through. He may have lost at darts, but he was a man of honor dammit, he always fulfilled his promises, even if that meant fingering himself in front of his partner.

(A connotation for them that had many meanings.)

“You look so good like that,” praised Yagami, a grin stretching across his face. It was obvious the words went straight to Kaito’s head. Or rather his dick. It bobbed between his legs, precum flowing plentifully as he arched his back more for better reach.

“Shut...up..” gritted out Kaito, though there was little threat behind it. How could there be when he was so clearly enjoying himself? For somebody who claimed he always gave and would _never_ receive, he really was into it and Yagami was very much enjoying the show. Yagami leaned forward a bit and saw that a fourth finger was teasing the rim. He couldn’t help but laugh at that, but said nothing about it and gave Kaito a gentle smack on the ass.

“Alright, you’re good. Flip over.”

Kaito hesitated, almost like he didn’t want to, but finally slowly pulled his fingers out of himself with a shuddering sigh. His thick fingers were soaked in lube, more than enough for a first-timer like him. Yagami didn’t want it to hurt, so he had been pretty liberal in pouring it on for him and it looked like it paid off if the way Kaito was gaping was any indication. 

Once the larger man was on his back, Yagami couldn’t help but take in the view. If his back had been one of his favorite features, Kaito’s chest was even more impressive. Call Yagami a total horndog, but he was a sucker for a giant pair of tits, it didn’t matter who they were on. It was a bonus that it was Kaito, especially paired with his flushed face that was a mix of embarrassment and want. 

Fuck, he looked cute like that.

“You gonna keep staring like a pervert or actually do me?” Kaito snapped, though there was little bite to his bark.

“You’re pretty eager for a guy who lost a bet,” Yagami replied, a teasing smile tugging at his lips. He was met with silence on that one, just Kaito turning his head, though his eyes remained locked on Yagami. 

Aw hell, it wasn’t like he was going to be able to hold much back longer anyways. The detective stripped himself of his clothing, his own dick already twitching at the prospect of being inside Kaito. Once he was down to nothing, Kaito turned his head back and seemed to be reinvigorated.

“Christ Ta-bo, who gave ya the right to look like that,” he muttered out. 

“Hmm? Like what?” Yagami’s voice came out like a purr. Comparing him to a cat wouldn’t be a stretch either, especially with the way he crawled on top of Kaito gracefully and straddled his hips, somehow remaining coy the whole time. The large body beneath him gave a shudder at the familiarity of the action. In another life, Yagami would’ve made an amazing porn star with his pouty lips and taut body. Every movement of his, especially in the bedroom, screamed _fuck me_ even when he was the one who was going to do the fucking.

“Ya know exactly what.” Kaito’s large hands gripped onto Yagami’s hips, thumbs pressing hard enough against sun-kissed skin to turn it white for a few moments. A smile finally replaced Kaito’s embarrassment. “You’re lookin’ like an escort ready to fuck their sugar daddy.”

Yagami couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that one. He pressed his hands against Kaito’s chest and spread his fingers. “Are you making an offer?”

“You giving me a raise?”

The answer never came and instead, Yagami leaned down and pressed his lips against Kaito’s. Yagami’s were always so full and soft, perfect for that pouty look he used to get what he wanted, and they felt even better. It didn’t take long for Kaito to part his lips and tongues slipped against each other. When it came to kissing, Yagami wasn’t a fan of long and sweet. He was needy and desperate every time, not minding the dig of Kaito’s teeth into his lower lip that served as a warning to slow down. Plus, the harder he pushed, the more moans he could pull from Kaito.

“Always down to business,” Kaito hissed out when they finally tore apart. 

“You complaining?”

“Hell no.”

They shared another kiss, though this one much quicker, before Yagami got off of Kaito to adjust their positions. He slotted himself between Kaito’s thick thighs, gripping them tightly as he spread his legs as far as they’d go. The action caused the pink to rush back to Kaito’s cheeks, but he said nothing. Yagami definitely was a fan of the picture before him. Kaito looked nice and ready for him still gaping. He hummed as he grabbed the lube from the side of the futon and squeezed out a generous amount on his fingers. He warmed it up a bit before slathering it on his dick and using the remainder for Kaito. A small hiss escaped from Kaito as Yagami gently prodded at his hole with two fingers. He was still slick from the prep earlier, but it was better to be overzealous.

“You ready?” Yagami posed the question. There was a brief pause before he received a nod of confirmation. “Alright, but if it hurts, just let me know, ok?”

Yagami positioned his dick against Kaito and slowly began to push into him. The moment his head pressed in, he _knew_ it was going to take everything in him to not bottom out immediately. Kaito’s insides were so warm and just begging for him to slam into Kaito’s ass. 

“Fuck.” The singular word was hissed out between Yagami’s teeth as he pushed in more and more. For his part, Kaito was mostly silent, but the closer Yagami got to meeting his hips, the more breathy gasps escaped him. When Yagami was finally flush against him, he finally let out a low moan, hands twisting into fists at his sides. 

“Fuck,” repeated Yagami. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Ta-bo…”

“What? Is it too much?”

Kaito shook his head. There was something in his eyes that Yagami couldn’t quite identify, but his normally warm eyes were blown wide and pooling with tears that threatened to fall.

“Ya gotta move. It’s…”

“Oh? I have to?”

“Please…”

“Guess you are pretty worked up, huh?” Yagami observed, eyeing Kaito’s cock. It remained untouched against his abdomen, looking almost angry for it with how red it was now. “Maybe if you ask me nicely.”

“You’re such a cocktease--”

“I’m not the one almost crying for it,” Yagami smirked out in interruption. He may have had a cruel streak in him, but he wasn’t _that_ cruel. At least not for Kaito’s first time getting a dick in his ass. “Alright, but you have to do something for me.”

“ _Ta-bo_.” The name was spat out, but just as soon as it left his lips, Kaito nodded. “Fine.”

“Play with your tits as I’m fucking you.”

For a moment, Kaito looked like he was going to punch the shit out of Yagami from sheer frustration, but the moment was fleeting and instead he bit his lip and nodded. If he were honest, Yagami probably would’ve given in regardless of Kaito’s answer. It was almost too much for him and he wasn’t even moving. 

“I can’t do it if you’re lookin’ right at me, you know,” Kaito said.

“Why don’t you get this embarrassed when you’re fucking me?” the other man teased.

Kaito let out a huff, but said nothing. Instead, he brought his large hands to his chest. They tentatively rested there for a moment, almost like he was nervous. As if to encourage him, Yagami pulled out ever so slightly and then slammed back into him. Kaito let out a pleased hiss, his fingers digging into the hard flesh of his pecs at the action.

“Yeah, just like that,” Yagami said in a low voice. The words of praise shot straight to Kaito’s dick, causing it to twitch and him to let out a sigh. He pressed his pecs together, forming a sizable dip that instantly had Yagami thinking about how much he wanted to fuck his chest. _Shit_ , that’d be so hot.

Yagami finally began to shift his hips ever so slightly, dragging himself back out and pushing back in. The movements seemed to push Kaito to forget his embarrassment and instead get more into it all. His thumbs brushed against his nipples, bringing them to hardness. Yagami murmured out small praises as he set a slow pace, telling Kaito how cute he looked pinching his nipples, how he was doing such a good job taking him. There was something so overwhelmingly hot for Yagami that he was able to reduce Kaito to such a blushing mess, almost like a fumbling teenager having sex for the first time. 

“You’re so cute, Kaito,” Yagami panted out as he picked up the pace. Kaito’s insides were clenching him too tightly and it felt so _warm_ and _smooth_. 

Cute wasn’t normally an operative word for Kaito, but it does it for him this time. He writhes under Yagami, his stubby nails dragging along his chest hard enough for small white lines appear because he needs to grip onto something but still make Yagami happy. And if Yagami wanted to be even more cruel, he’d coo how Kaito is like a blushing bride, but instead he just grins at the man below him.

“So cute,” he repeats. “I think I like you like this more than you fucking me.”

There’s venom on the tip of Kaito’s tongue, something along the lines of how Yagami always managed to be the one doing the fucking even when he was taking his cock, but he’s too lost in the pleasure of being split open. It’s getting even harder to think as the slap of skin becomes the only thing to be echoing in the room. There’s a perverse pleasure in all of this for Yagami being able to overtake a man nearly twice his size like this, but that thought is secondary as he can feel himself unable to hold back his quickly approaching climax.

“Ta-bo--” the word is cut off by Yagami slamming into that sweet spot, that bundle of nerves that has Kaito reduced to a desperate mess. “Too much--”

All it takes for Yagami is to hear Kaito’s strained, desperate pleas for release for him to reach his. His hips stutter and then snap flush against Kaito before releasing inside of him. There’s a bizarre, almost primal, sense of pride for Yagami as he fils Kaito’s insides with his cum, as if he marked him to indicate that he was the one who got to fuck Kaito’s ass for the first time. Between that and the haze of desire that had flooded his mind, he hadn’t even noticed that Kaito himself had cum, white splattering his taut abs and chests. 

For his part, Kaito looked absolutely wrecked. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face, or at least the parts of it Yagami could see. Kaito was doing his best to cover his face with his forearm, as if he wanted to hide. Yagami couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, endeared to the sight. He pulled his softening cock out of Kaito and leaned over him to push his arm away. His cheeks were dusted a light pink from a mixture of exertion and embarrassment.

“Cute.”

“Stop callin’ me that. I’m not cute.”

Yagami let out an affirmative hum before leaning down and kissing Kaito’s forehead. “I think it’s pretty cute I managed to make you cum without touching your dick.”

“That shit ain’t cute! What the hell is your definition of cute anyways?” Kaito was pouting now, his eyebrows furrowed together to further indicate his annoyance. That was definitely cute.

“You,” he replied with a teasing bite to his voice. He gave Kaito a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. “C’mon, get in the shower. We can go to Poppo and I’ll treat you to a bun or something.”

“A bun? Aren’t ya the romantic,” Kaito replied dryly, but there was a smile as he said it. “Fine, but I want two.”

“That’s gonna break the bank, but fine. You can have two.”

Kaito seemed pleased with that, at least until another flush overcame him and he cleared his throat. “Maybe we can do that again sometime? I actually liked it more than I thought I would.”

Two buns were _absolutely_ worth it now.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Kaito would be pretty cutesy embarrassed bottoming for the first time. Also may have projected onto Yagami a bit there but hmmm I believe he'd be a man of taste and by which I mean Loves Tiddies.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading even if it was sort of lackluster. I sort of just wanted to get something out there for the new year! 
> 
> Twitter: @sheriffofgay


End file.
